Não há dor para os mortos
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Não há dor para os mortos". Os cavaleiros de ouro marcaram essas palavras em seus corações quando ressucitaram dos mortos. Fic escrita em forma de poesia que conta a batalha dos Cavaleiros de Ouro na fase Santuário da Saga de Hades. Espero que gostem!


_Não sei bem como classificar essa fic. Enquanto escutava esta música pra mim era impossível não lembrar de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco._

_Cada verso. Cada trecho. Parecia uma música escrita para os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Essa música parece contar a Fase Santuário todinha._

_Quem sou eu pra me chamar de poeta, mas tentei escrever essa fic como uma poesia. A música utilizada é "No Pain for the dead" do Angra. Eu traduzi a música pra melhor entendimento._

"_Traduzi" na medida do possível. Sou autodidata em Inglês e, portanto, tenho bom entendimento, mas não sou exatamente fluente. Posso ter traduzido alguma coisa errada, como alguma expressão que não faz sentido se traduzida ao pé da letra._

**Não há dor para os mortos...**

_Permanecendo ao lado de seu caixão  
Pensamentos se perdem  
A vida é só um fardo  
Leve a sua embora  
Limpe as lágrimas que caem  
Momentos relembrados nos olhos das crianças  
Veja o mundo seguir  
Voando pelas estrelas  
Não esconderá as cicatrizes_

Era noite tranqüila. Estrelas brilhavam no céu, anunciando uma calmaria ha muito não conhecida pelos habitantes do santuário.

Após árdua batalha contra Poseidon, deus dos mares, uma sombra maligna cruza os céus. Vinda de Rozan. Terra dos cinco picos antigos. Onde um velho cavaleiro repousa por 243 anos.

A lembrança deste cavaleiro remete a cinco jovens que lutaram arduamente em seu lugar por aquela que significa tudo para eles. "É hora de vocês repousarem" - pensa ele ao desaparecer na noite.

A ordem vem. A ordem para que eles se ergam uma vez mais. Para que eles carreguem a vestimenta das trevas e caminhem novamente pelo mundo dos vivos. Anunciando o retorno do senhor da escuridão.

Uma oferta do diabo foi feita e eles aceitarão. Por ela. Por Atena. Serão julgados. Abandonados. Vagarão pelo mundo dos mortos carregando a marca da traição. Mas farão tudo por ela.

Afinal não há dor para os mortos. Nem mesmo quando dois irmãos caem pelo brilho das estrelas invocadas pelo obstinado Guardião da Primeira Casa.

O pesar que ele sente por ver aqueles homens naquela situação é indescritível. Mas nada se compara a dor de ver seu pai na mesma situação. O que pode dar mais errado? O que Hades trará a seguir?

Três anjos da morte.

_Sempre  
A manhã chora  
Perdida neste mundo  
Eu nunca percebi  
Sorrisos na chuva que cai_

Três anjos da morte que percorrem as escadarias das doze casas. As doze fortalezas que separam Atena da morte.

Quanta dor mais terão de sentir? Mais um irmão perdera sua vida. Guardando sua casa mesmo após a morte.

O mundo não é mais o mesmo.

_Limpe as lágrimas  
Encare os anjos da morte  
Logo sua hora chegará ao fim  
Sua salvação está logo a seguir  
Por isso eu disse  
Não há dor para os mortos._

Aquele que fora um demônio no passado está diante do inimigo. Aquele que manipulou deus e levou milhões à morte agora traja a vestimenta dos anjos. As duas faces do mau se encontram pela primeira vez em anos.

Irônico que no passado, as posições estivessem invertidas. Mas nada impedirá sua missão. Ele precisa chegar até ela. Até Atena. E mesmo que para isso tenha de cometer mais pecados.

_Morrendo agora  
O relógio está girando  
Deixar este mundo  
É o seu destino_

_Escondendo a manhã  
Admire o mundo  
Outro dia que se vai  
Vivendo nossos minutos em vão  
Limpe as lágrimas_

Quantos anos se passaram? Séculos. Dois irmãos que há muito tempo lutaram lado a lado, agora se vêem em lados opostos desta guerra.

Como? Como pôde fazer isso? Ela significa tudo para nós. Nós que lutamos e sangramos por ela no passado.

Ela significa tudo para nós também. Mas não podemos contar-lhe isto. Só me resta cometer mais pecados contra meu irmão.

Eu juro que o impedirei. Por doze horas. O relógio já está correndo. Por doze horas eu impedirei seu avanço irmão. E o mandarei de volta ao lugar que lhe pertence.

Perdoe-me irmão. Levantarei minha mão contra você mais uma vez. Por ela. Tudo por ela.

Uma revolução de estrelas cadentes se choca contra uma onda de dragões milenares que erguem vôo.

Tudo desaparece. Tudo desaparece quando três anjos da morte invocam a sombra sobre outro de seus irmãos.

Eles despertaram a ira dos anjos que agora clamam por vingança. O santuário é coberto de sombras quando a morte chega.

Não há mais vida. Não há mais alegria. Não há mais dor para os mortos. Pois tudo que fizemos foi por ela. E agora ela se foi.

_(Triunfo para os mártires da guerra…  
Mortos pelas causas de outros...  
Valeu o sacrificio?  
Heróis estão morrendo agora  
Ouvindo o choro de suas mães  
Céu é uma metáfora  
Liberte sua mente e espírito...)  
_

Triunfantes, os anjos retornam. Trazendo a mortalha de sua deusa. Mataram e morreram por ela. Agora ela retorna o favor.

Enquanto, heróis morrem... Com as lágrimas de Atena ecoando em suas mentes. Três anjos, um a um, são abatidos por um demônio alado.

Não há escapatória. Não há dor para os mortos. Apenas libertem seu cosmo. E alcancem o oitavo sentido.

Elevem seu cosmo. Invadam o mundo dos mortos e devolvam esperança para todos.

_Mãe-Terra faça sua parte e leve minha  
alma, oh não!  
Água, Vento e Fogo...  
Levará nossos espíritos embora_

Unidos irmãos! Unidos lutemos por ela! Em um ultimo esforço, que nossos cosmos brilhem mais intenso do que nunca nosso rugido se faça ouvido!

Sorri com malícia o demônio alado. Destruição máxima é o resultado deste combate de titãs.

_  
(Vítimas do sacrifício)  
Encarem o anjo da morte  
(Lutando para sobreviver)  
Logo sua hora chegará  
(A revolução persiste)  
Sua salvação está próxima  
Não é tão triste  
Não existe dor para os mortos  
(Vítimas do sacrificio)  
Não haverá repouso até que você morra  
(Lutando para sobreviver)  
libertação da alma  
Não é tão triste  
Não existe dor para os mortos, oh!  
_

Os três traidores encaram a própria morte. Tentam lutar por ela, mas não há mais forças em seus corpos.

Mas a luta continua. Se não travada por eles, será travada por outros. A salvação está próxima.

A medida que a manhã chega. Tudo cai em ruínas. Quatro estrelas. Cheias de esperança se aproximam das portas do inferno. Trazendo consigo uma luz que iluminará o futuro.

Libertem sua alma. Tragam esperança ao reino onde ela não existe. E chorem as mortes de seus irmãos mais tarde, pois...

_...Não há dor para os mortos._

_Segue a letra original, para matar a curiosidade._

**No pain for the dead**

Standing by his coffin  
Thoughts have gone astray  
Life is just a burden  
Carry yours away  
Wipe the tears that fall  
Moments recalled in the Child's eyes  
Watch the world go by  
Flying through the stars  
Won't hide the scars

Always  
Mourning cries  
Wasted in this world  
I'd never realized  
Smiles in the falling rain

Wash the tears away  
Face the angels of death  
Soon your time will be over  
Your salvation is ahead  
That's why I said  
There is no pain for the dead

Dying now  
Hourglass counts down  
Leaving this world  
Your destination is

Hiding mourning time  
Face up to the world  
Another day passes by  
Living our minutes in vain  
Wipe the tears away

(Triumph for the martyrs of the war  
Fallen for the causes of the others...  
Worth the sacrifice?  
Heroes are dying now  
Hearing their mothers cry  
Heaven is a metaphor  
Free your mind and spirit)

Mother Earth, do you part take my  
soul, oh no!  
Water, wind and fire...  
Will take our spirits away

(Victims of Sacrifice)  
Face the Angel of Death  
(Struggling to survive)  
Soon your time will be over  
(Revolution remains)  
Your salvation is ahead  
It's not so sad  
There is no pain for the dead  
(Victims of Sacrifice)  
There'll be no rest till you're dead  
(Struggling to survive)  
Liberation of soul  
It's not so sad  
There is no pain for the dead, oh!

Obrigado Calyeh, Pure-Petit-Chan, Nala-dono, Stella-chan Felipe (Parceiro de fics, consultor da Mythology e metaleiro doidão que até compôs uma música pra banda do Dite) e todo mundo que leu/lê/lerá minhas fics malucas. XD


End file.
